


A minute to breath (rxj)

by Nataco



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Mad Libs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: I made a mad libs style of fanfic and filled it in with some of the ships I've written for. I can do this with other ships if you'd like but there's going to be multiples of this fic in different fandoms just swapped characteristics and characters. So en case you want to skip this and read your fave ship in this format, just comment here with the specific ship under this and i will deliver.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A minute to breath (rxj)

It was too much to stare at her so she started to walk away from the noise of talking and people and laughter. Maybe she could find some solid elsewhere if they had space.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asks, with a confused look whilst shoveling ice from a bag into her cup. 

"Um I'm gonna take a nap, but you guys eat tho," Rue says with a fake ass smile.

"Okay then," Kat says, grabbing a stack of paper plates and moving to the dining room table.

"Okay !," she throws out quickly moving until she is in her room with the door shut and flops on the bed. Her back hitting the mattress before the rest of her. It didn't take long for the bedroom door to creak open and close again. Of course they'd send someone to make sure she hadn't had another stupid panic attack. She heard the familiar stomp of platforms and the subtle zip of them coming off but the popcorn ceiling is where her eyes stayed. She felt the bed shift and a weight settle against her sides and in her lap. 

Hands linked with hers and the warm touch of skin as her hands were placed on thighs. Slowly they glided before finding their resting place not too high to turn this moment into something else and not too low to be modest. The fabric of the skirt was scratchy and she had no clue how this woman could wear something so not freeing. It was very different from her mixture of cropped t-shirts, hoodies, and 5 inch shorts. But they actually complimented each other pretty well despite the difference in style. 

Something like Marceline and princess bubblegum.

A curious stare looms over her and she rolls her eyes. It's more so her... Friend? Girlfriend? Best Friend? Whatever they are when no one is watching and when everyone is. But it's so Jules can't see the distance in her eyes. If she could distance herself the feeling that swelled in her minutes ago could go away. But the increasing weight planted in her lap was not helping.

"What is it," her friend asks.

"Nothing," Rue mumbles out but a hand catches her face before she turns away. A blonde ponytail dangles behind the stare above her. She looks from those eyes to those lips quickly, her throat reflexing before she can stop it. The eyes above her flitting from her own throat to her lips and she sees the smile start to form and rolls her eyes.

"OH." Jules's eyes go slightly wide.

"Yea oh," she exhales back. It'd been too long since her body could sync up with her mind. And they both had the worse timing.

"So that's why you can't enjoy dinner with me and your friends. But didn't you want a birthday party." The space between their bodies getting smaller and smaller.

"No you wanted to throw me one, remember,” Rue says dramatically.

“Fair hmm well,” Jules hushes to Rue. Rue sees her best friend lean in and shudders at the feeling of lips on her neck. A subtle bite and she heard her own whimper come out mixed with a gasp.

"Don't leave a mark," she whines.

"Shhh it's behind," a tongue ran up the edge of her ear, "your", a light kiss on her ear lobe, "ear," husks out and the sting of a hickey being made burn through her.

"Fuck," she quietly hums. Kisses move to the opposite side of her neck and a hand wraps around her collar before sliding down between them. 

"Kiss me please," she moans quietly. 

"Mmk birthday boy," Jules leans back over her and her eyes flutter shut as a kiss that has her restraining her hands now gripping Jules' thighs. It was as far as she knew she could go without pushing over the edge with this adrenaline overriding her usually medicated yet chaotic mind. 

Their lips separated and Jules's other hand dragged down and met the other resting on the alien print of her shorts. Her kissing partner leaned back and off of her chest before pulling her up to meet the warm gaze. 

Fuck your lips are so soft, Jules giggles out. Rue leans in for a quick kiss as Jules steps back off the bed and her lap. Rue finds her hands clinging to the frilly blue skirt and the body underneath it until she gets a quiet no and unn uhh even with her best puppy eyes. Jules puts her shoes back on and adjusts herself in the Walmart floor mirror leaned against the wall. Rue watches her and sighs but she is smiling because maybe this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all.

Jules stands at the door and turns with her hand on the handle.

"Please come....eat now...food. Now. Then after your cake and after everyone leaves, you can get another kiss as a gift." Jules shrugs along with her final words.

Rue whispers, " What about something more." Thinking the young woman standing less than 5 feet away won't hear her.

The door opens and the room is flooded with light, “...maybe,” and a smile is flashed and Jules starts to leave with the door wide open. 

"Oh and try not to flood the house," a hushed voice comes from the doorway. Blue eyes dart down and a freshly glossed lip is bitten before the enigma that is her friend walks back off into the house. Likely to the living room with more friends than she remembers having.

She groans glancing at her shorts. Dry....on the outside at least, thank god. Settling back on the bed out loud she mumbles, fuck you Lexapro.

"Rueeee come eat," she hears her mom yelling.

Rue rolls her eyes and gets up padding across the floor and leaving the room. She glances at the bed one last time and sighs, " and seriously fuck you too Lamictal."

Pulling the door shut, she tries to think of ways to stop her mind from wandering for the next several hours. A minute to breath.


End file.
